Forced To Love A Stranger
by purpleprincessparty
Summary: When Logan's dad's company declares bankruptcy, the only option left, is for Logan to marry the son of another wealthy buisness man. But what will happen when they have to keep a real relationship for the press? Will the feelings eventually grown into real ones or forever be hating? KOGAN
1. One Problem And A Solution

**Summary:When Logan's dad's company declares bankruptcy, the only option left, is for Logan to marry the son of another wealthy buisness man. But what will happen when they have to keep a real relationship for the press? Will the feelings eventually grown into real ones or forever be hating? KOGAN**

**It's AU. I like doing AU. Not that I hate writing about them being famous, but I just don't really know how.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own BTR.**

* * *

Logan Mitchell walked through the sixth floor of his dad's company. Looking for the room where his dad had declared an emergency meeting an hour ago. Logan was 16, and already worked for his father.

"Logan, just go in. Everyone's waiting." Michelle, his dad's secretary said.

"Thanks Michelle." Logan smiled at her and opened the double doors to the conference room.

He walked around the table, greeting the other buisness men, and sat on his father's left side.

"Now that we're all here. Let's start the meeting. As we all know, we have not been doing great economically. We're loosing money. I've had a few detectives investigate the robberies. There's a thief among us." Logan's father spoke, looking at every single one of his men, his eyes lingering on Logan's frozen form.

Logan looked away from his dad nervously. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm down his guilty form.

"Do you know who it is?" A guy, sitting at the other end of the table asked.

"Yes. It's Mark Thompson."

Gasps and whispers went around the room and then it quieted down as stood up. He walked out of the office and he spotted Mark flirting with his secretary. Logan walked out after his father in time to see him punch Mark.

"Dad, stop!" Logan yelled, trying to pry of his dad from Mark.

pushed his son out of the way and James, Logan's older brother, caught the young boy. Logan thanked him and they tried again to get their father away.

"Michelle, call security." Logan instructed as he struggled to keep his dad away from the thief. Or in this case, one of the thieves.

"You will go to jail and spend the rest of your days in there." spat.

"Not without dragging your precious Logan down with me." Mark smirked, struggling against the buff security guards.

"What?"

"Yes. Logan has been helping me take the money. Your son, is my apprentice. My lover."

"That's not fucking true Mark! I helped you because you threatened me after I wanted to end things with you! I was never ok with stealing from my father!" Logan shouted, he having to be restrained by James.

"Shut up Logan! We'll talk later. Guys, take this piece of trash out."

The security guards walked away and turned to glare at all his workers.

"If one of you mentions a word about this to the press, you'll be all fired! James, Logan. Office. NOW!"

Logan gulped and let James drag him away, recieving some glares and pityful glances. Michelle gave him a small smile and he waved at her a little before being shoved in his dad's office with the door slamming shut.

"Alright Hortense. Explain all this to me."

"Alright. So, Mark asked me out a few months ago, but I told him I wanted to break up with him because he was being abusive towards me, but he said he'd tell the press that I was gay and going out with a guy way older than me, so that's where the stories heading." Logan said.

"Logan, buddy. You know you can trust me with these things. You should've told me you were gay. I don't care about these things, now look at the mess you got yourself into." spoke in a softer tone, shocking both boys since moments ago their dad was ready to errupt lava.

"Now you tell me." Logan mumbled, earning a smack to the chest by James.

"We'll get you out of this Logan. My lawyer will help if and when he speaks. Don't worry bud."

"Thanks dad." Logan smiled.

"Boys, if you don't mind, I need to make some phone calls."

"No worries dad. We'll be in my office you need us." James spoke, pulling Logan up by his arm.

Their dad nodded and they walked out, talking in hushed whispers so the lingering curious workers wouldn't hear.

"What do you think will happen?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Kid, nothing will happen to you and about the company, dad's a smart man. He'll figure something out."

Hours later, James recieved a phone call from his secretary saying that his father needed their presence at the conference room. James and Logan exchanged worried glances and quickly walked to the conference room.

"Boys sit." Their father instructed.

Logan and James sat down side by side and they noticed a boy around James' age with blonde hair and green eyes standing next to their father.

"Boys, this is Kendall Knight, he's the son of a very important buisness man that's willing to help us, but under one condition."

There was a bubbling sensation in the pit of Logan's stomach as he stared back and forth between Kendall and his father. Something was telling this had something to do with him. And he was beyond terrified, feeling a panic attack crawling it's way up into Logan's skin.

"Dad, what is it?" James urged.

"Logan has to marry Kendall."

Logan's world started spinning at his dad's sudden words. Oxygen was becoming harder and harder to get into his lungs and all of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

**I love having James and Logan as brothers, it's just so fun to me :D**

**Anyways, hope you liked and please, feedback would be nice**


	2. Three Day Trip

**Hello!**

**Don't think I've forgotten about my other stories, I've just had this idea in me for awhile.**

**Ok, so on the last chapter, i realized all the mistakes, but I went back to fix them, but it won't save, so please excuse me while I fix that problem, thank you.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own BTR.**

* * *

When Logan came to, he saw James and his dad staring down at him. Logan groaned at the pounding in his head and sat up slowly with James' help.

"You alright?" James asked as he handed Logan a glass of water and a pill.

"Yeah."

"Now that Logan's up, we should start planning the wedding." Kendall smirked.

"Kendall, if you don't mind, can we talk about this tomorrow? Logan just passed out and-"

"He's fine Ian and we will not talk about this tomorrow because I leave on a buisness trip and I want Logan here to come with, since he is my fiance and the press needs to see us together before we get married in a month." Kendall spoke, walking back and forth then stopping and slamming his hands down on the table, scaring everyone in the process.

"In a month?! This wasn't part of the deal."Ian argued.

"No, but the deal is that you'll get my help if and only your son Logan gets married with me. And the sooner we get married, the sooner you'll get my help. Take it or leave it, if you leave it, not only won't I help you, but I'll make sure every other company in New York turns their back on you for having a son that steals money from his own father."

"Selfish bastard." Logan muttered under his breath.

"Insult me all you want Logan, but you'll be thanking me when I save your sorry butt from stepping into jail. So, deal, or no deal?"

"Deal."Ian shook hands with Kendall and James seriously felt like punching the blonde to a pulp.

"Very well. Logan, I want you packed and ready to go tomorrow by ten am. I'll stop by to pick you up. Buh bye now." Kendall left the room and James pounded his fist on the hardwood table, making Logan flinch.

"He's a selfish bastard that I wanna smash his face in with my fist!"

"James chill, there's nothing we can do. It'll just be until Logan's 18, which isn't that far away. Logan, what do you say?"

"What do you want me to say dad?! That I'm happy I'm marrying a complete stranger that acts like a fucked up spoiled brat with no manners! Or that I'd rather go to jail then be with him?!" Logan yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Oh boy. Dad, this is gonna be hell."

"Indeed James. It's gonna be hell."

* * *

The next morning, Logan was waiting for Kendall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He knows he'll be damned in this trip. For however long it is.

A car stopped in front of him and the back door opened. Kendall stepped out and kissed Logan's cheek, who didn't refuse since the press was right there. They had been mobbing them since they heard about the scandal with Mark.

"Let's just go." Logan sighed and got in the car with Kendall.

Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed. The driver took them to the airport and Logan and Kendall walked in and went through security and all that crap.

"Where are we going? You never told me." Logan asked.

"We're going down to Miami. I'm closing a big deal to open another hotel down there." Kendall smiled, leaning back on his seat.

"And, why am I going?"

"You're my soon-to-be-husband kid, the press needs to see you with me. We don't want them suspecting that our wedding is just a joke, do we?"

"In our condition, no."

"Good boy for understanding."

Hours later, their plane landed and they walked through the airport until they saw a driver waiting for them. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and they walked out dodging paparazzi. Logan blinked rapidly at all the sudden flashes, making him go blind momentarily. Kendall pushed Logan in the car lightly and he got in after the young raven haired boy and shutting the door.

"How long are we gonna be here?"

"Three days at the most."

"Just don't let it go past a week or I leave."

"Don't get your panties in a twist babe. Just relax and have fun, cause once we get home, we need to start planning our wedding and making arrangements with the press."

"This is gonna be hell." Logan mumbled, but Kendall chuckled, signaling Logan that Kendall heard what he said.

"Don't be so negative. I'm not bad like an ogre."

"No, cause I haven't spent a whole day with you yet. We'll just wait and see big guy."

"How old are you again?"

"16, why are you twice my age, ?" Logan smirked.

"I'm only 20, thank you very much."

"It's still illegal."

"Don't you dare do anything."

Logan looked out the window and watched as the palm trees rolled by and tall skyscrapers. The sun was high in the sky and very hot out, making the car feel like an oven that's cooking a roasted chicken.

Soon the car parked in front of a five star hotel and Kendall and Logan stepped out. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and lead him inside and up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Jane and what can I do for you boys?" The lady asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"I have a reservation for Kendall Knight."

"Ah yes,Mr Knight presidential suite. Here's your key and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you Jane."

Kendall and Logan made their way to the elevators and waited for the machine's doors to open. They silver doors opened and they stepped inside and Logan pressed the number six button.

"Did you only get one room?" Logan questioned, trying to let go of Kendall's hand, but the blonde boy only made him hold his hand tighter, making Logan groan and give up.

"Yes, but don't worry, I can sleep on the couch." Kendall smiled.

"Just don't try anything to me at night. I'll keep my eyes on you."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Kendall, still holding Logan's hand, made his way all they way down the hall. Kendall let go of Logan's hand to open the door and they stepped inside. Logan wasn't impressed anymore by hotel rooms and their fancy smancy decorations, since he had spent most of his childhood traveling everywhere with his family. Buisness meetings, family trips, moving from city to city. Logan was used to it all.

Kendall sat on the couch as he made phone calls and Logan went out to the balconey and watched the beach. He loved hotel rooms if they had views to the beach. After awhile, Kendall joined him out too and they stayed in silence until Kendall decided to speak up.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I've always loved views like this." Logan smiled.

Kendall looked at Logan secretly and smiled. The kid was really hot and there was no denying that. To tell you the truth, Kendall actually likes the kid, but Logan doesn't seem to show any signs that he may have a teensy crush, which kinda bothers Kendall.

"We have a buisness dinner to attend to this evening, so dress fancy ok?"

"Yeah." Logan sighed and walked inside.

"Oh God, please help me with this. I'm falling for Logan way too hard and way too fast, I just want him to feel something for me. Just a little." Kendall whispered while squinting up at the sky, the sun bothering him.

"Yeah, we're fine... Um a few minutes ago... Yes James, I'm fine... Ok, bye." Logan hung up his phone and threw it on the bed.

"Was it your brother?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure we got here safely." Logan responded.

"I'll be back later ok? Be ready by seven."

"Ok."

Logan watched Kendall leave and the young boy sighed dreamily.

'Do I have a crush on Kendall?'

"Well he is pretty hot." Logan arugued with himself.

"I can't fall for him. I won't. End of story." Logan concluded and laid back on his bed.

* * *

**I'm trying to make chapters longer, but my brain lacks on ideas and since I just went on a whole sleepless night, my eyes are about ready to drop and brain isn't functioning properly.**


	3. New Threat and A Habit

**Yellow!**

**Anyhow, my summer break is coming to an end, I have until September 5th to get at least half way down with this story and the other one.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own these characters.**

* * *

When Kendall got back, he found Logan in the balconey yet again, but this time he was smoking. Kendall frowned, walked over to Logan and snatched the cigarette from his hands.

"What in the world are you doing kid?" Kendall questioned.

"Smoking." Logan shrugged as if it were the most normal thing to do.

"Don't do this kid. You'll end your life sooner."

"It's a habit."

"Well try and forget it."

"You're not my father, I don't have to take fucking orders from you." Logan spat, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"No, but you'll be my husband and when I say no smoking it means no smoking or do you want daddy dearest to find out?" Kendall smirked as he grabbed hold of Logan's upper arm.

"N-No. Please Kendall, don't say anything." Logan begged as tears started to accumulate in his eyes.

Kendall's grip softened and he felt bad.

"I won't, but please don't do this Logan. You're too young. And your health is something you shouldn't mess with."

Logan hugged Kendall and nodded. Kendall smiled and hugged him back. A small breeze blew through the balconey and both boys smiled a bit more. Kendall pulled away and looked at Logan.

"Get ready, we leave soon."

Logan nodded and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Kendall sat on the couch and turned on the tv. He watched it absent mindedly. All he was thinkng off was about Logan. His smile. His cute dimples.

Both boys walked out of their hotel room and down to the main lobby while holding hands and keeping fake smiles. Well, at least, that's what each other thought, cause in reality, their smile was as real as air.

"Remember, we gotta act all couple-y in front of the buisness men, ok?" Kendall whispered as he helped Logan in his car.

"Got it." Logan smiled and watched Kendall close the door and walk over to the driver's side.

* * *

Half way through the dinner, Logan was starting to get bored. Kendall had started talking to the guys about the opening of the new hotel. He looked around the restaurant and spotted the bathrooms at the back.

"Ken, I'm going to the bathroom." Logan told his "boyfriend" and kissed his cheek.

"Alright baby, don't be long, we're almost leaving." Kendall responded.

Logan nodded and started making his way through the tables and dodged random people that were wandering around. He entered the bathroom and was glad when it was empty. He paced around for a bit and then the door opened, and in walked a random guy that smirked at Logan. Logan tensed a bit and walked in a stall and locked himself in. He waited until the bathroom door opened and closed and heard no footsteps. Logan stepped out of the stall only to be gretted by the same man.

"Why so lonely?" The guy asked, checking over Logan's body.

"I-I'm not." Logan stuttered.

"Well, where's your friend? Cause I don't see him."

"H-He's waiting outside."

"Don't lie. I know you're with Kendall Knight and that you're getting married with him. I also know that you stole from your father's company and that you sent Mark Thompson to jail, but the only reason you're marrying Knight is so you won't step a foot in jail."

"How'd you know all this?! Who the fuck are you?!" Logan screamed.

"Mark's brother. And I've been following you since you stepped foot into the airport back in New York."

Logan visibly paled and his eyes widened. Besides Mark, Logan knew he was working for another guy and he knew it was Mark's brother, but he had never met him.

"W-What do you want?"

"Revenge. Because of you, Mark's spending most of his life trapped in that hell hole while you roam the streets free."

"You turn me in and I fucking tell! You were involved in this as much as Mark and I were, don't deny the truth Tony!" Logan yelled, every word bouncing off of the bathroom walls, creating endless echoes.

"Shut the fuck up kid." Tony hissed, pressing a hand against Logan's throat tightly.

Logan clawed at Tony's hand, desperately trying to push him off. His lungs screamed for air and his vision was dancing with black spots. Just when Logan thought he was a goner, the door opened and Kendall walked in. His eyes widened and he quickly ran to Tony and pushed him away from Logan. The brunette boy fell on his knees gasping for air and coughing. Kendall punched the guy in the face and instantly knocked him out cold. He went to the bathroom door and called for security then went over to Logan.

"Logan, you ok?" Kendall asked frantically.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Kendall." Logan whispered, still rubbing his sore throat.

The security quickly grabbed Tony and called for the police. Kendall helped the young boy up and they walked out with the security and to the back of the restaurant, hoping to avoid the pap. The police arrived quickly and they questioned Logan about Tony. Logan obviously told the police everything about Tony, just tweaking his story so he wouldn't be involved in the crime.

"Thank you son, we'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." The officer said.

"Thank you officer." Logan smiled softly.

Kendall and Logan walked out of the police station and they drove home quietly.

"Was it all true?" Kendall finally asked.

"Not really. He was the one who made me steal in the first place. Well, I've never actually seen him in my life, he told Mark what he should make me do."

"Oh."

"Thanks for saving me earlier."

"I'll save you how many times necesarry Logan. Never forget that." Kendall leaned in and kissed the boy's lips softly.

Logan, shocked at first, but then he kissed Kendall back. They broke apart when oxygen was becoming necessarily.

"S-Sorry." Logan apologized and quickly ran out of the car and into the hotel.

"Don't go." Kendall sighed and closed his eyes tightly.

Logan walked into the hotel room and threw his tie and jacket on the bed. He walked out to the balconey and lit a cigarette.

"Oh Kendall, if only you knew how I really feel." Logan whispered softly, his words being carried by the breeze. Another secret that the wind will forever hold.

* * *

**Bye!**


	4. Trip Cut Short And Flying Problems

**So glad you guys are liking this story so much :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys only Mark, Tony and Logan and James' dad.**

* * *

When Kendall walked back into the hotel room, it was past midnight and he was drunk. He stumbled his way inside and found Logan sleeping on the bed with the sheets tangled perfectly around his small frame. Kendall removed his pants and unbuttoned his shirt and threw them on the couch. As quietly and carefully as he could he climbed in bed with Logan and pulled the boy close.

"K-Kendall?" Logan whispered groggily.

"Shh baby. It's just me." Kendall slurred as he kissed down Logan's neck.

"K-Kendall stop." Logan breathed.

Kendall kissed up Logan's neck, up his jawline and connected their lips together. Logan hesitated a bit, but then kissed back. A minute later, Logan pushed Kendall off of him and walked to the bathroom and locked himself in. The blonde boy rolled on his side and quickly fell asleep, leaving a confused Logan crying softly in the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning when Kendall woke up, he groaned at the inmense pain in his head. He realized he was in Logan's bed and quickly looked around for the young boy and his green orbs settled on a sleeping figure on the couch. Kendall was utterly confused at this point. He was the one that was supposed to be sleeping on the couch, not Logan.

"Man my head hurts." Kendall mumbled.

Logan stirred lightly on the couch, but didn't wake up. Kendall smiled softly and wobbled his way to the bathroom to take a shower. After Kendall got out, Logan was still sleeping and it was past ten.

When the shorter boy_ finally_ woke up, Kendall was nowhere to be seen, but he had left a note saying he was at a final meeting and they'd be leaving in the afternoon. Logan sat up and stretched, wincing as his back cracked loudly and he went to go take a shower.

When Logan got out, fully dressed and all, he found an enraged Kendall packing their stuff.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked timidly.

"The deal's off."

Logan paniked.

"What deal?"

"The hotel opening in Miami."

"Oh. Why not? I mean, it was a for sure thing to happen." For a second Logan thought he meant the deal of them marrying each other.

"Someone else beat me."

"And now what?" Logan asked as he helped Kendall with the stuff.

"We head back to New York, arrange more paperwork and try again, but there might be one ready to open in Paris."

At that comment Logan felt a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to go to Paris, but with the guy he loved. Going with Kendall and pretending to be his fiance was hard cause he sometimes wants to smack Kendall for kissing him, but the important buisness men interupt those thougths.

"So we're going back to New York now?"

"Our plane leaves at five, it's almost three thirty."

"Shit, what time did I wake up?" Logan wondered.

"I'd say two. Logan, what happened last night?"

"Well you came back drunk and got in bed with me. You kissed me and then when I pushed you off, I got off the bed." Logan shrugged as if it were nothing, but Kendall's eyes were wide and filled with regret.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I didn't mean to do any of that. Please don't think I'm a rapist that's looking for the perfect chance to rape you."

"It's fine." Logan shrugged.

"We should get going."

Logan grabbed his stuff and followed Kendall out the door and down to the lobby. The bellhop took their stuff and Kendall handed the key to the receptionist and walked out with Logan, their hands looking for each others as they saw one of Kendall's buisness men.

"Good afternoon Kendall. Leaving so soon?" The guy asked.

"Yes Dak, we gotta head back. I have a meeting back in New York tomorrow." Kendall smiled as he pulled Logan closer to him.

"Fun. Well Logan, it was a pleasure meeting you." Dak smiled.

"Same." Logan said back.

"Have a safe trip back and I'll see you soon."

"Bye Dak."

Kendall and Logan got in the taxi and it drove them off to the airport. The flight back was exhausting and annoying. One they had to make an emergency landing because there was a thunderstorm in one of the states they were flying through and were stranded at the airport for almost three hours. Once they did arrive back in New York it was almost midnight and there was no one waiting for them.

"I'll call James." Logan sighed as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" James answered tiredly, trying to stiffle a yawn.

"Can you pick us up at the airport?"

"Wait, you just got here? Shouldn't you be home by now."

"Well I'm not! Just get here quick." Logan said, rubbing his temple with his free hand.

"I'm still at the office so I should be there soon."

"Just hurry. I'm tired and hungry."

"Stop complaining kid. Look I'm on my way. Once we drop off Kendall we can buy you some Mc Donald's."

"Thanks Jamie."

Logan hung up and went to sit by Kendall. The blonde turned around and questioned Logan with his gaze.

"James is coming."

Kendall nodded and went back to playing on his phone while Logan leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. Logan dozed off and awhile later felt someone shaking him.

"Kiddo, come on. Let's go." It was James.

Logan just nodded, stood up and wrapped his arms around James from the side and leaned into him. James wrapped and arm around Logan and in his other hand had Logan's bag. Kendall walked behind the two and smiled softly. He had always admired James and Logan's relationship. Katie and him couldn't be in the same room for a minute without starting a fight. But Kendall had to admit, he often called his best friend Carlos his brother than calling Katie his sister.

"We'll see you around Kendall." James said as he parked in front of Kendall's place.

"Yeah bye." Kendall said and left.

James then drove back to his place and decided to let Logan crash at his place, since his parents when they fall asleep, there's no waking them.

* * *

**Horrible place to stop, but, yeah. **

**More to come soon!**


	5. Logan's Anger Issues

**So how's everyone today? I'm tired. School starts Wednesday, NOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters**

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up a bit confused as he took in his surroundings. He was in his room from James' place. Sighing in relief, Logan got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen where James was making what looked like lunch.

"Morning sleepy head." James chuckled.

"Morning. What time is it?" Logan wondered as he walked up to James.

"Almost noon bud. Dad wants us in the office at one."

"Why?" Logan whined.

"Dunno, just hurry."

Logan walked down the hall to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he got out he changed and went to the kitchen where his plate was set and James was eating.

"Eat quick, we gotta go."

Logan just nodded and took a few bites of his food, then pushed it away. His appetite long gone with the nerves he was having of this meeting.

Once at the conference room, the tension was building and no one said a word. Logan looked back and forth between his dad, James and Kendall, feeling a panic attack rising.

"Can we just start?! You're making this so overdramatic!" Logan snapped.

"Alright. Just calm down." Mr. Mitchel responded.

"I'm flying to Paris in a few days, and Logan obviously needs to come with me. When I come back, we'll be starting the preparations for our wedding." Kendall smirked, looking at a glaring Logan.

"Then, why'd you call a meeting and ruin my sleeping time." Logan complained, resting his feet on the wooden table.

"Logan." James hissed and pinched him under the table.

"Ow!"

"Boys!" Mr. Mitchell roared.

"Sorry dad." Both boys apologized and Kendall was watching amused.

"That's not why. We need to make some arrangements with other important companies that can be sponsors. This is an internationally famous bank, or at least was. I heard many people are removing their money from here, they need to trust you guys again."

"How exactly?"

"Just leave it all to me. Now Logan, we leave in three days, so be ready." With that, the blonde got up and left without another word.

Logan was huffing and puffing from his seat as his mind came up with different scenarios of what could happen between the two in Paris. One in particualr, made the boy blush a bright red.

"Logan, you alright?" James asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and-" Logan got up quickly and left the room like lightning without finishing his sentence, leaving a confused father and brother.

"I'm starting to fall for Kendall. No, this can't be happening." Logan whispered to himself while looking in the mirror.

"Don't try to deny it boy. That dream you had about him last night was just... wow. Don't deny your feelings for him. The more you do, the more they'll grow." That voice in Logan's head wanred him, but Logan thought he saw his reflection talk to him like in the movies.

A few more minutes passed before Logan walked out of the bathroom and bumped into his brother who had a small smile on his face.

"May I help you?" Logan questioned.

"Not really, but, Logan, you sure you wanna go on with this? You're too young to marry someone. Hell, even I'm not married."

"That's because you dump every girl. And you're too full of yourself, thinking the world revolves around you and only you. I hate how long you take in the bathroom trying to be perfect, but news flash James, no ones perfect. No one can be perfect. We're humans. We have flaws. We make stupid silly mistakes, like the one I'm making right now. I at least like to admit my mistakes while you either blame yours on someone else, or ignore them like they never happened. I hate the fact that you're smarter than me. That you don't have to marry some stupid snobby spoiled blonde dude."

"Feel better?" James questioned his brother who was breathing a bit heavy and his face was red.

"Yeah. Thanks for putting up with me Jay." Logan smiled up at his brother.

"Anytime kid."

James didn't mind when Logan said stuff like that to him. At first it did and he almost had pumched the poor kid, but after a few more, James realized Logan only did that when he was worried, stressed, angry or very frustrated. It didn't happen a lot, but James wish it did. The pretty boy had realized everything Logan told him was in fact one hundred percent true and he tried hard to change some of his habits, but some are just hard to.

Once A few years back when Logan was twelve, the boy had started a ramble like the one from a few minutes ago, but one thing had stood out to James the most and it had hurt him deeply. Logan called him a bad brother and James knew he was right. Ever since they were litte, James had tried hard to be better than Logan at everything. Outshine his little brohter was his main goal until that day. He changed completely, shocking everyone but Logan who was smiling triumphantly. His plan had worked.

James had never given much credit to the inteligence of his younger brother, but he had to admit, when Logan used his brain, it was _almost _always for something good. _Almost._

Logan walked down the main lobby and bumped into his least favorite person at the time. Kendall. Logan glared up at him, but then sighed.

"Yes?" Logan questioned, noticing how the guy kept staring at him.

"Nothing. You just look a little frustrated and I wanted to know if you wanted to go our for ice cream." Kendall asked and both boys blushed a bit. Kendall asked Logan out, not forcefully.

"Sure." Logan answered with a smile and followed Kendall out the building.

They walked to the nearest ice cream shop holding hands and laughing a bit at some old jokes they were making. People saw them as a happy couple that were very much in love and counting down the days until their wedding. But it wasn't like that. They sometimes fought like cats and dogs or could actually get along like two workers.

"So, what's got your panties in a twist on this lovely day." Kendall asked.

"Everything, but mainly you." Logan responded, licking his vanilla flavoured ice cream.

"I'm touched."

"You will be once I shove my ice cream down your pants."

"If you're this aggresive now, I wonder how you'll be in bed."

Kendall winked at Logan and the brunette boy stood up from his chair, glared at Kendall and smashed his ice cream cone on the blonde's head and trudged off, not caring that a photographer had taken pictures of the whole incident.

'I'm gonna be so dead tomorrow.' Logan thought. 'Oh well, but it was worth it.'

Meanwhile, Kendall was left laughing and payed the photographer who left quickly to post the pictures on tomorrow's paper.

'He won't ever be doing that again. Logan will be mine wether he wants to or not.' Kendall smirked and walked off.

His plans would not be ruined because of Logan's strong character. The blonde admits that Logan's attitude is a bit of a turn on for him. His true colours were gonna come out soon and Logan won't ever dare mess with him again. Never.

* * *

**Huh, didn't see that coming. Kendall is evil? You'll see soon ;)**


	6. Barely Love You Too

**Hello everyone!**

**This chapter is inspired by the song Barely Love You Too by Frank and Derol. Such a great song, so if you have time, go check it out!**

**School starts tomorrow, but I promise I'll do my best and keep updating soon alright? I love you guys for all the reviews, so keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters**

* * *

The next morning, Logan was hanging with James' in his office when their father walks in with Kendall. Mr. Mitchell looked furious.

"Logan Mitchell, how could you do such a thing?!" He yelled, throwing a newspaper over at his youngest son.

Logan grabbed the paper curiously and glared at the headline.

_**"Trouble in Paradise?"**_

James snatched the paper and he supressed a chuckle at the image of Kendall covered in ice cream. Instead, James focused his eyes on the article.

_"It seems like worldwide famous buisnesman Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell, son of Ian Mitchell, were heard and spotted having a very heated argument. The end result was Mitchell dumping his ice cream on Knight."_

"You probably did something to deserve this." James spoke, high fiving his little brother.

"James." Mr. Mitchell warned.

"Dad. James is right. Kendall did do something to me. He-"

"I complimented you Logan. I said you were an amazing person, is that reason enough to get mad at me and dump a desert on my head?" Kendall lied, glaring at Logan.

"You fucking li-"

"Logan, language!"

"He's lying dad! He's never once complimented me! In fact, he's called me many names." Logan lied a bit, glaring at Kendall and sending a very clear message with his eyes. _'Two can play at this game.'_

_'We'll see about that.' _Kendall smirked.

"Tell me something Logan, who buys your packs of cigarettes?" Kendall questioned and Logan paled as his father and brother turned to glare at him.

"You stupid blonde snobby bitch! You promised you wouldn't say anything! I hate you!" Logan screamed and ran out of the room.

Kendall sighed, feeling bad for what he said. Logan had a right to hate him. Kendall promised to not say anything, yet because of his stupid ego and competitive side, he made Logan angry and most likely he won't ever get a chance to be with him of real.

Logan walked up to the roof of the building and sighed. He knew he couldn't trust Kendall.

"I don't love him. I hate him. I hate him so bad!" Logan screamed, scaring of some birds.

_'But then why do you feel butterflies in your stomach everytime you're near him? Why do you always smile when you hear his name?' _That voice taunted him.

"Shut up." Logan growled.

"Logan?" Came the voice of the person Logan didn't want to see at the time, or ever.

"What Kendall? I wanna be alone."

"Look, I'm sorry. It slipped. I was just so mad."

"Mad? Why? I'm the one that's mad. You fucking told the tabloids about our fight and lied to my father."

"Logan, I have feelings for you and I want you to return those feelings back to me so fucking bad." Kendall grabbed Logan's hands and kissed them lightly.

Logan pulled his hands back shocked and stared at Kendall with wide eyes. Did Kendall really just say that? Logan's brain couldn't, _didn't, _want to process those words. Logan didn't want to fall for Kendall and have his heart broken.

"Y-You don't mean that. We barely know each other."

"But I'm falling hard for you Logan. Can't you see? My heart races when I see you. I get butterflies in my stomach when you're with me. I don't want to be without you."

"Logan, dad wants to see you." Came James' voice from behind them.

"Ok." Logan dodged Kendall's grasp and ran over to James, following his older brother down to their father's office.

"Damn it." Kendall whispered. "You won't slip away from so easily Logan. You will be mine, even if I have to drug you."

_**~Two Days Later~**_

Logan sighed as he waited for Kendall to get their hotel room key. They were finally in Paris and Logan was dreading the idea of yet again, sharing a room with Kendall.

"Come on Logan." Kendall called from the elevators.

"Coming." Logan sighed and walked over to Kendall. "Are we sharing again?"

"Yes now suck it up Logan."

Logan's eyes widened a bit. Kendall had been in such a horrible mood since their talk in the roof top. Logan didn't even dare push Kendall's buttons, but it seemed like Kendall got more ticked off everytime he spoke.

Once inside the hotel room, Logan sighed in relief when he saw two beds. He picked the one farthest from the door and layed back on it. Kendall dropped their bags by the door and left the room without a word.

"Ok, this will officially be the worst trip ever." Logan mumbled.

Kendall returned back to the hotel room past midnight and drunk, again. Logan was sleeping in his bed with his phone in hand. Kendall smirked a little and walked over to Logan's bed and started kissing down his neck. Logan gasped and his eyes snapped open.

"K-Kendall." The brunette moaned softly as the blonde started sucking on his neck roughly.

Kendall smirked and pulled back while sitting on the short boy. Logan looked up at Kendall through the darkness of the room and pulled down the older boy for a kiss. Kendall kissed back and swiped his tongue along Logan's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Logan parted his lips and let Kendall's tongue rub against his own. Their moans filled the room and they could both feel that pressure rising in their parts. Kendall pulled away from the kiss and started to undress them.

Logan was well aware of the fact that Kendall was drunk and he knew he was taking advantage of the situation, but Logan really wanted him.

The next morning, Logan woke up with his head on Kendall's bare chest. His backside was in pain and the events from last night came flooding back to his mind and Logan gasped and sat up, waking the other boy in the process. Logan heard Kendall groan next to him and turned to look at him. Green eyes looked at brown ones.

"What happened last night?" Kendall whispered, referring to their naked forms.

"W-We did it. Y-You t-took my v-vir-"

"I'm so sorry. Logan, I-I didn't mean too." Kendall apologized, sitting up and pulling the young boy into a hug.

"It's fine."

The rest of the day was awkward and they tried to avoid each other as much as they could. Well Logan tried, Kendall got what he wanted and he was satisfied. In all honesty, he wasn't that drunk and remembered everything with great detail.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Logan asked timidly.

"Two more days. I have a meeting tomorrow and buisness dinner the day after. You don't have to come."

Logan nodded in thanks and walked into the bathroom. He was scared. Kendall was acting very weird now. Almost like he's revealing who he really is. If that's the case, then it won't end well for Logan.

Kendall walked out into the balconey and smirked in victory. He got his night with Logan. Next comes the wedding and then, the real part of his plan.

* * *

**Kendall's scaring me now. What is he really planning? **

**I changed the plot a bit, so there's gonna be a twist to all of this. ;)**


	7. Fall For You

**I'm having such a hard time with the rest of this plot, but trust me, it'll all turn out.**

**Oh and did you notice? I changed the genre. It went from drama to crime ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only Logan's father, Mark and his brother.**

* * *

_"Is it time to make our move?" _A deep voice asked through one end of the phone.

"Not yet. We gotta wait a bit if we want this to turn out perfectly." Another man's voice laughed.

_"Just give me a heads up at least a day before."_

"No worries babe."

Both hung up at the same time and a small smiled formed on their faces.

* * *

"Carlos, can you shut up for a second? I don't like him!" Logan screamed through the phone.

"Sure you don't. Then why'd you have sex with him? You were perfectly sobber dude. And you know damn well he was wasted. You just took advantage of him." Carlos responded, munching away on a corndog.

"Stop making me feel bad. I know I took advantage. You know what? It's late and I want to sleep."

"Alright man. I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye." Logan mumbled and hung up.

Tossing his phone on his bed, Logan sighed and looked around the now dark room, the only light being the moon and city lights. He laid back on his bed and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. The door opened and Kendall walked in looking tired and frustrated.

"How'd it go?' Logan asked, sitting up and watching Kendall's every move as the blonde walked over to sit on his bed.

"At the end, the contract got signed. They didn't want to sign." Kendall chuckled bitterly.

"It's my fault isn't it?"

"No it's not Logan. You have nothing to do with this." Kendall spoke softly, kneeling in front of the teen and stroking his left cheek lightly.

Logan smiled softly and leaned into Kendall's touch. The blonde pushed the brunette back on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"You're so beautiful Logan." Kendall whispered in his ear, making Logan shiver.

"I want you Kendall." Logan whispered seductively, running his hands all around Kendall's toned chest.

The tall boy moaned softly and removed his shirt, letting Logan touch him. The shorter teen's hand traveled down the blonde's chest and dived right into his pants, stroking him through his boxers. Kendall moaned.

"Come on big guy. I want you so bad."

Kendall sat up and removed all of their clothing. The blonde leaned down and kissed all around Logan's chest and lingered by the boy's nipples. Logan let out a long moan and tangled his fingers in Kendall's blonde hair. Hands moved down to Logan's dick and stroked him lightly, teasing him, then getting into a fast and steady pace.

"G-Gosh Kendall!" Logan moaned out.

Kendall smirked and watched every facial expression Logan made.

"Is this right?" Logan asked shyly, all seductiveness in his voice gone, confusing Kendall a bit.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, rubbing Logan's chest.

"We're not together, yet we're having sex all the time."

"Do you wanna be together?"

"I barely know you blondie."

Kendall chuckled lightly and leaned down to yet again kiss his "fiancé's" chest. Logan giggled a bit and bit his bottom lip.

"I take back what I said babe. I want you so bad." Logan moaned as Kendall pressed their bodies together.

"Good, cause I wasn't backing down."

Logan smirked and and ran his middle finger down Kendall's spine, making goosebumps rise on his skin.

The next morning Logan woke up completely on top of Kendall and yawned. Kendall's hold on his waist tightened a bit and Logan looked up to find a pair of green eyes staring at him. Logan smiled softly and bit his lip gently.

"Don't turn me on babe." Kendall smirked, running his hands up and down Logan's bare back.

"Kendall, what are we? I don't want to just be your fuck buddy. I mean, I don't really mind, but, that's not all I want out of our time together."

"Well we could start of as boyfriends or jump right into the train of you being my finace. You pick."

"I don't really see a point in starting to be boyfriends, all though it would be for the best, but we are engaged-"

"So what's it gonna be?" Kendall asked, a bit exasperated.

"Two."

"Great choice babe."

Logan smiled and sat up in bed and stretched, wincing as his back cracked audibly and Kendall chuckled.

"Don't laugh. I'm so sore from last night." Logan yawned.

Kendall sat up and kissed Logan's shoulder tenderly. Logan smiled and leaned back against him. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and rested his chin on the teen's shoulder while both turned to look out the window at the gorgeous day.

"When do we leave?" Logan suddenly asked, playing with the blonde's fingers.

"Midnight, so I'm gonna take you out for the rest of the day. Sounds like a plan? Take you out for lunch, then we can go shopping, sight seeing, dinner and come back and get ready. What do you say baby?"

"It's a plan. Let's shower first, we must smell horrible."

"Speak for yourself."

* * *

**So, I updated, you should be happy, that's all I'm saying.**


	8. Little Kid Logan

**Hi...**

**sorry for not updating, but my sophtmore year has been really rough these past seven weeks, i do want to keep things going and not make this too long so i can finish it and start a new one.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, just plot and Mr. Mitchell**

* * *

_"So part one of our plan starts today. You know what to do right?" _A voice questioned from one end of a telephone.

"Correct. Just make everyone think I'm going crazy."

_"Good. Don't blow this kid. You're the brains in this whole operation now. We don't have much time so start acting fast. Love you babe."_

"Love you too." He chuckled and hung up.

* * *

The flight back home was very tiring and annoying for Kendall. Logan just wouldn't sit still and would always find ways to emberass Kendall. Once they landed, Kendall's driver took them home and later Kendall went for Logan to head to the office.

"Jamie!" Logan cheered as he saw his big brother.

"Hey Logan, how was your trip?" James asked him.

"It was very boring at first, but then Kendall took me out." Logan giggled as he looked up at the blonde and leaned up to peck his lips, leaving James shocked.

"But you're wrong babe, it was fun." Kendall said with a wink.

Logan blushed a bit and skipped down the hall to his father's office.

"Are you two-?" James didn't even finish the question as Kendall nodded. "Why is he acting like a little kid?"

"I thought that was normal. But he's been acting like this since we got in the plane." Kendall shrugged.

"Daddy, I wanna colour!" Logan whined, stomping his left foot on the ground.

"Logan, not now bud." Mr. Mitchell said, not looking up from his computer.

James and Kendall walked in just as Logan released his tears.

"What's going on?" The blonde boy questioned.

"Kendall, what'd you do to him? Why is he acting like this?" Mr. Mitchell questioned his future son-in-law.

"I don't know. And don't blame me. He acted like this since we got on the plane." Kendall defended himself.

"Kenny, I-I wanna c-colour." Logan cried, burying his face on Kendall's chest, wetting his t-shirt.

"Let's go find you some colouring stuff then." Kendall cooed, stroking Logan's messy hair.

"Yay!" Logan clapped and followed his boyfriend out the door.

Kendall found some white paper and markers. Then he took the boy into James' office and watched closely as Logan sat on James' chair and started drawing like a little kid would. Stick people, smiling sun and a house. Kendall sat across from his boyfriend and smiled at the drawing. The door opened and James walked in. He sat next to the blonde and too stared at Logan.

"Hi Jamie!" Logan waved, confusing the brunette further.

"Buddy, how old are you?" Kendall questioned.

"Seven!" Logan exclaimed, holding up seven fingers.

"How the fu- fudge is this happening? Logan, stop playing these stupid games! We're not going to fall for this!" James screamed.

Silence consumed the room and Kendall saw Logan's bottom lip tremble and tears started to stream down the pale teen's cheeks for the second time that day.

"Logan, I'm so-"

Logan bolted out of the room and Kendall was quick enough to follow.

"Baby, hold up!" Kendall called.

Workers stopped and stared in confusion. Logan ran to hug Kendall and the blonde boy took him into the restroom and sat him down on the counter.

"Loges, James didn't mean to yell at you. We're just a little confused right now, but he's sorry alright?" Kendall assured the "seven" year old and wiped away his tears.

"Ok. Kenny, I'm tired." Logan yawned, rubbing his eyes with closed fists.

"You can nap on the couch in my office alright?"

Logan nodded and followed Kendall to one end of the hall. Kendall opened the door and Logan immediately went over to the couch and curled up as best he could and he was fast asleep in no time. Kendall sat on his chair and placed his head in his hands. The door opened and he looked up to find a worried James.

"He ok?" James questioned quietly, moving to sit next to the sleeping boy.

"I hope so. Maybe he's just over tired and this nap will help him."

"Hopefully."

Everything went silent as both boys got lost in there own thoughts of what could be happening to the young boy, but both drew blanks. It's just not normal for someone to act way differently. Almost like he had multiple personalities.

"James, has Logan ever acted like this as a kid? Maybe a traumatizing event happened." Kendall questioned.

"Not that I can remember. But, Logan sometimes did mention his name was Alexander and not Logan. If we called him Logan he'd throw huge tantrums until we caved in."

"We're gonna need to take him to a doctor." Kendall suggested, his green orbs not moving away from the sleeping teen.

'Shit." Logan thought.

* * *

**not the best, sorry :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the long wait, but school is time consuming and i've been sick lately and then when I was about to post, i got the news that one of my best friends commited suicide and i've been very down :(**

**but thanks for being patient with me **

**oh and there's a main villain in this story, but it's not Mark (the guy Logan helped in robbing from his father) or Mark's brother (who's also in jail) It's either Logan, Kendall, James or their father, hmm...**

_**i don't own anything**_

* * *

"Kendall, I told you I feel fine. No need to make a doctor appointment. Besides, I was just messing with you guys." Logan said while winking at the tall blonde.

"Logan, James told me how you'd say your name was Alexander when you were little, I think you do need to see a doctor." Kendall declared firmly, looking down at the short brunette.

"Look, let's make a deal. If I act up like that or anything that isn't me, then I'll give you permission to drag me by the ear if it's necesary. Ok?"

"Fine." Kendall sighed defeated, but still pecked his boyfriend's lips. "I gotta get back to my office babe. I'll see you later."

Logan nodded and watched Kendall walk off. Logan sighed as he wandered what he might've done yesterday. Kendall told him that he had acted like a seven year old and that just emberrassed him.

"Logan, have you seen Kendall's file? I can't find it anywhere." James asked his brother as he walked into his office where Logan was sitting in front of his laptop.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen it either. Maybe dad has it. Have you asked him?" Logan questioned as he went through his pile of papers and folders, accidentally knocking his pencil holder.

"I did and he thought you had it, but apperantly you don't. I'll go ask around." James left the office and Logan sighed as he racked his brain for places where the file could be.

Logan realized something else. He didn't know anything about his future husband.

Later that day as Logan walked down the semi empty halls of his work place, Kendall walked up to him with a small smirk playing on his lips and an unusual twinkle in his eyes which made the young brunette frown. Logan looked up at the blonde and narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher him.

"Kendall, I was just looking for you." Logan's voice shook a bit in fear as the blonde started to approach him slowly.

"I was too babe. We need to start planning our wedding and what better way than to set a date." Kendall smiled and grabbed the shorter boy's hand as they started walking towards a conference room.

"Um oh well I'm not sure Ken. How soon do you want it to be?" Logan questioned.

"How bout two months from today?"

"Sounds great." Logan fake smiled, but Kendall saw right through it.

"Alright. I'll talk to your father then and we'll start planning from there. Love you cupcake."

"Love you too Kenny."

Both boys shared a short sweet kiss before going into the conference room where Ian, James and a few other business men sat. Logan took his spot between his father and brother and Kendall his across from Logan. Ian cleared his throat and started the meeting.

"You guys sure?" Ian asked his son and Kendall as they shared the news of their wedding date.

"Yeah, besides, the sooner we get married, the sooner this place will be back up on top." Kendall said confidently while leaning back on his chair with a slight smirk drawn on his face.

James eyed his brother's boyfriend curiously and frowned. He was getting a bad vibe from the blonde and something in his gut was telling him that this guy was up to no good. He decided he'd have to keep a closer eye on Kendall. And on Logan in case Kendall did something to hurt the younger boy.

"Alright then. Logan you haven't said a word about this. Kendall isn't forcing you is he?" Ian questioned his youngest son.

"He didn't force me, but you sure did. I didn't know who he was, hell, I still don't know who the fuck Kendall Knight is! I'm ony doing this for you and because I'm to blame for this shitty bankrupt we're going through." Logan yelled furisouly, suddenly feeling like he was supporting the world on his shoulders.

"Loges, calm down bro. You're just stressed out." James said while looking at his younger brother who was glaring daggers at their father.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Logan growled and stormed out of the room.

"Well that was fun." Kendall chuckled while leaning back on his chair, his smile fading when both James and Ian glared at the blonde.

"What?" Kendall questioned. "Oh okay, I'll go after him."

Kendall sighed heavily and walked out of the room. He roamed through the halls mindlessly until he found Logan coming out of the bathroom. Kendall made his way over to the short brunette and stood in front of him. Logan was rubbing at his eyes furiously to stop the oncoming tears and Kendall frowned worriedly. He had never seen Logan in such a vulnerable state and Kendall was afraid that if he said the wrong thing to the younger boy, that Logan would crumble. So Kendall did what he thought was the right thing. He pulled Logan into his arms and just held him tight, neither boy saying a single word to each other.

"I just hate that I'm the one who put my family into this emberrassing situation. I hate that Mark can still talk and throw me in jail." Logan spoke quietly after long minutes of utter silence.

"Everything will be okay Logie and well we learn from our mistakes. Just don't worry about this anymore alright? Just think that in no time, everything will be going back to normal and you'll no longer have one foot in jail and the other out free. For now, let's jst focus on us and growing our relationship until our wedding day." Kendall whispered in Logan's ear and kissed down his neck passiontaley.

Logan shuddered under Kendall's sweet kisses and moaned softly once the tall blonde found his sweet spot and started sucking on the piece of skin. Logan's brown eyes shut tightly and leaned his neck to the side to give Kendall more access to the pale skin.

Suddenly Kendall pulled away and smirked at the red blotch on the pale smooth skin. Logan reopened his eyes to stare into the green orbs of his lover. They communicated quietly through their eyes and then Logan nodded.

"My office though. Bathroom walls echo too much." Logan whispered so the passing workers wouldn't hear what the two were conversing about.

"Alright. Let's go." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and they quickly walked down the hall to Logan's office and went inside, the blonde locking the door while Logan cleared his desk from his papers and laptop.

Kendall smirked and licked his lips as the small brunette leaned over the desk with his ass in the air. Logan gasped in shock as he felt hands gropping his behind. Kendall slid his hands under Logan's shirt and rubbed his back as he pressed his hard on onto Loan's butt. Logan shudderd as the cold hands caressed his skin and he let out a soft moan as Kendall pressed his erection harder into Logan's butt.

Minutes later Kendall was the one lying on his back completely naked as Logan sat on top of him. Logan moved slowly and Kendall held the boy's hips and threw his head back in pleasure.

* * *

**i'm not going to promise much, but hopefully i'll get another chapter down sometime this week**

**sorry for any grammar errors, but i didn't have time to go over it **


End file.
